Theatre of the Damned
by Timelord-10
Summary: This is a story of a blue box, and zombies. The Doctor finds himself torn between using guns and a zombie invasion with Tank Dempsy.


**A/N: **Hi! This is a story of a blue box, and zombies. That's it. Simply that! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Theatre of the Damned<br>**

_Prologue_

The Doctor tapped the TARDIS controls, hopping around as the time ship groaned and violently swiveled its exterior through the time vortex.

"Honestly, what are you playing at, not letting me pilot you, it's as if…" the Doctor muttered, gripping the console as the TARDIS did a barrel roll.

There was a high pitched bleeping sound emitting from a red crystal on the console, and the TARDIS began to groan even sicklier than usual.

"That doesn't sound right…" the Doctor said as he thumped the time rotor with the bottom of his fist. "It's nothing to do with the TARDIS, just finished fixing her… has to be a time vortex wibbly wobbly thing, best steer clear…"

The TARDIS span wildly into a fast routine of flips, and sparks began to fly from the lights in the walls and from the base of the time rotor, which changed from bright light neon green to cyan to navy blue.

"Oh, crud, that can't be good…" the Doctor yelled, dashing to the dimensional stabilizer. He began to frantically trying to pull it into landing mode.

It wouldn't budge. He pumped the vortex loop down, turned a knob, reached for the emergency materialization control lever, and yanked it up. The TARDIS thudded and landed, and all the lights went out but the time rotor. The Doctor crumpled to the ground.

"No!" he said as he jumped up and began flicking switches and flipping levers. "You can't just die like that… it's impossible, it's like you've been drained by competition…"

The Doctor gave up by pounding the console and stepped back, running his hands through his hair.

"Probably smarter to stay in here…but where's the fun in that!" the Doctor contemplated with himself, eventually grabbing his long brown trench coat and heading to the door.

The Doctor opened the door and smartly stepped out to a strange new place. It looked like a mid-nineteenth century theatre lobby. There were stairs on the left and right sides of the lobby leading to an upper level. The TARDIS had landed on a strange large blue disc plate that was flashing with power in the middle. The room was a mess, debris and items trashed over the area in the middle of the room, barely making a pathway to large wooden doors. A chandelier was hanging over the middle of the room. There was a Nazi party flag on the wall and a smaller one on a stand nearby. The entrances, the Doctor presumed, were boarded up and covered with furniture. Blood was splashed randomly over the ground. There was a small bar next to him and a strange blue machine inside the bar.

"Well, definitely not in 2011 anymore…" the Doctor said, looking around and taking a step forward. There was a gonging whoosh that seemed to come from the walls, and a distorted girl's voice echoed with it.

"Uh ah, no cheating…"

"Hello?" the Doctor said, addressing the whole room more than anything.

There was a crackle of electrical energy from the blue pad and lightning wrapped itself around the TARDIS, shimmered, and then disappeared.

"What? NO!" the Doctor said, running to where the TARDIS had been, as if he was looking for it.

"And, BEGIN!" the distorted girl's voice said excitedly.

The Doctor leapt back as the blue pad buzzed again and a prison of lightning extended out of it and three people shimmered into existence.

"What did you do with my TARDIS?" the Doctor said, stepping forward to the man who stood in front.

He was wearing US army clothing and held a pistol, which was now aimed at the Doctor's face.

"You've got ten seconds to explain what you're doing in the middle of a zombie invasion before I go Tank Dempsey on your ass…" the man growled at the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank my awesome sister <em>brionyjae<em> for editing this story - love you!  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank my friend for the idea of including the barrel roll. :)**

**(I do not own Doctor Who, or Call of Duty... but if I did... :D)**


End file.
